charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annasean51/Archive 1
Premonition & Telekinetic Orbing gifsoups Hey did you made these gifs? :) [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 15:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : They are all from www.gifsoup.com. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-( ) 15:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I know, but they are on Serbian title so I kinda thought that she is from there..:/ [[User:OracleForever|'OracleForever ']]Talk 11:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Back Good to see you back. Back to editing :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Flight Hi Annasean51, could you please make a gif of phoebe flying on the broom. That was the best flight scene, which showed the power better. Thanks. Superlana 08:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Annasean51, just a little reminder about the gif. It's no rush, I just think you may have forgotten. I can see your very busy.:) Superlana 18:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow I sure know how to pick them. LoL Sorry about that. Once again, Thanks.Superlana 18:09, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing. Good to see you back editing! :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page You can but please include images of the items we see, thank-you. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hi Annansean, nice job on the Levitation. However, the smaller the gifs (250) the clearer and faster the move. So I hope you don't mind the changes I made to the telekinetic section. Superlana 10:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Gifs What program do you use to create gifs? (I left a message in your telekinesis sanbox) - Peter Halliwell 20:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) If you use Avidemux for gifs, how do you make them to have small memory? My gifs always run slow because they always have 2 MB or more.Shimmeringpumpkin 11:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Combustion Image That is really good :) The infobox image at the moment shows the combustion side of the power however, you could put it in the Image Gallery :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Templates Good job with adding the new templates to pages :) However, you're adding the witch template to demon pages, like Abraxas, you need to add the to them. Same goes with mortals, and whitelighters/elders, . —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Done. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P.Baxter Hi Annasean51!I love the new infobox style.I just wanted to tell you that KhanWiz himself added Molecular Immobilization with the indication "possibly" in P.Baxters infobox power section.I would advise you to tranfer with accuracy the informations from one infobox to another.So add Molecular Immobilization if you dont mind.Thanks! 17:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Johnny, give up with that. It's not going in there -___- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry It's alright. But the unregistered user that left you a message about it, he had a account before on here "JohnnyHalliwell". We've blocked him multiply times cause he kept reverting perfectly good edits and now since he's blocked, he comes back and just brings up old drama and of course, reverts perfectly good edits cause they don't fit his opinion. Best thing to do with him, is ignore him. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nobody asked your opinion LeonardoWyatt!It seems that you always do whatever you like in this wiki.If soe people have a different opinion than you,you just ignore them.You know,you are not the ruler here! 07:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I listen to EVERYONE'S OPINION. However, you just create drama. Hence why you were blocked on your actual account. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I seriously doubt about that.Im not creating a drama here!There reasons why I eas blocked came mainly through you.Anyway,I think the only wat we can solve this problem once for all,is a vote.I swear to you if people decide she had Molecular Deceleration,I will stop discussing that matter.But if they have serious doubts you should reconsider adding Molecular Immobilization in her infobox.Ok? 08:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Congratulations!! I've recently been keep an eye on your edits on here. And I've noticed you've re-written many pages, cleaned up spam and added photo's were necessarily. I've recently spoke to Khan about this and he agreed also. Congratulations, you are now an administrator :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : You're more than welcome, you deserved it :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: You're welcome, you really deserve it :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Layout Bulider Sure why not. x) Just be careful cause I don't even know what it is. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Reincarnation Okay, I included it in powers because it is decribed as an ability and is noted on the power list. I'll remove it from the list of powers, but the page needs to be rewritten, as it gives the impression it's a power. Charmdozo 20:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I was just comparing the list of powers with the category powers and updating both. Btw congrats on becoming admin. Charmdozo 20:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Power infoboxes I like the current ones. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 08:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks alot.XD Great Gifs Your gifs kick A. Just saw the one on the Deviation page, You just made two powers that I really didn't think much of super cool. I can not pick a favorite from your catalogue. However, I'm leaning toward the telekinetic orbing ones for best display of power, and I'm mostly a Phoebe power fan. Great job. XDSuperlana 21:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Anna I wanted to talk about gifs today I saw Telekinetic Orbing/Gallery and I saw you replaced almost all the gifs for some you created, it's ok for you create new gifs but I didn't like it you replacing already existing gifs 'cause it's like "only my gifs can be here" you know, I know you don't have that intention and I'm not angry with it but I'm kind of upset 'cause it's like all the work the other gif creators did is ending in the trash. I'm not asking you to change them back but you know I'm dissapointed that the time I spent in creating gifs was kind of lost I hope you understand what I'm telling you I believe you would feel the same if someone replaced your work I'm also not asking you to stop creating gifs or contributing (I tkink that's how it's written) to the wiki I just wanted to tell you how I felt with the changes. Also I don't see necesary to mention of wich episode it's each image below it we would take long if we do that (I saw that too on the gallery but I'm not sure it was you). Thanks for your attention. Have a nice day. Peter Halliwell 01:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be sorry you did nothing bad, I'm very sensible to the point I can't watch horror movies or to hear a legend without having nightmares, that's also one of the reasons I'm pacifist, I wanted to share with you what I think hoping that it didn't affect you. I know your intentions are good I trust in you and believe you are one of my 3 favorite editors on this wiki 'cause you work with effort and 'cause you want the wiki to be perfect not just for badges, also you do real edits not like other users that just delete a letter or something and then they write it again just for erning the badges.Continue doing your work as good as now and believe me you will create the best wiki in existence - Peter Halliwell 01:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hi Anna do you think you can help me creating a better gif, please? - Peter Halliwell 05:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Witcness Protection:7x10 Thanks - Peter Halliwell 02:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Info box Basically, you gotta match up the naming. I did it before but it messed up by accident >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Paige. Yeah go for it xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe's Photo Hi! I am sorry for interrupting, but why did you removed that Phoebe's photo from the gallery? Fanycharmed 21:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : It wasn't made for Charmed, but if you will watch The Three Faces of Phoebe, when adult Phoebe is showing her album to little Phoebe, you can see this photo in her album, which means, that it's photo of Phoebe too, right? Fanycharmed 21:30, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Vanquish Taken from the page itself: She is vanquished soon after when she attempts to kill the Charmed Ones, as she could not handle all of the baby's power. All the while, the sisters chant the Power of Three spell, which creates a protective shield around the cage, saving the sisters from being killed. The Seer destroys not only herself, but also The Infernal Council and every demon in attendance at the coronation. Charmdozo 20:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Charmdozo 21:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) New Levitation Hi Annasean51, I know we tend to neglect powers that are not really shown much. However, from the sketches of the next comic issue it seem like Phoebe will be using Projective and Advanced Levitation. If you have the time, can you please make a gif representing both abilities. Also, can you also please make them so that they can worked at 250-300, I want to put them on the levitation and on the Projective Levitation page. Thank you.Superlana 22:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ariels, lifting object is more clearer than Phoebe sitting on a pillow, and for the offensive side shadow attacking the girls. Kill two birds with one stone, just incase Phoebe every uses the power offensively. Advance Levitation was only used twice, it pretty much a choose between Sigmund in wrong Days Journey into Right and the student in The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Thanks again.Superlana 22:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just made some changes to the levitation (take a look) and your gifs of 312 fit just fine. I was a little worried they would be too big.Superlana 23:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.XDSuperlana 23:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the gif. It's beautiful. :)Superlana 10:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks and I already posted it. Can't wait to see the other ones.Superlana 18:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Premonition Hi Annasean51, if you can could you please make a gif for the Premonition page, of Phoebe touching the paper and seeing the power being sucked out of Paige in Baby's First Demon and of Phoebe sharing her vision with the Elder Odin in Witchness Protection. Thanks.--Superlana 07:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, the gifs are great.Superlana 00:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, could you please make some more premonition gifs, I'll provide some example and you can pick the ones that you want to make. Premonitions of the past: The ice-cream van episode, the one were Phoebe sees Victor and Prue in the playground (that vision was beautiful). Episode Noir, Phoebe having a vision from picking up the book. Episode Used Karma, Phoebe having a vision because of the karma entering her body. Intuition: Episode Ordinary Witches, Ronny and Phoebe sensing a energy ball. Astral Premonition: Episode Hulkus Pocus, were she mets her future self. Calling a Premonition: '''Episode '''Charmageddon, Kyle getting killed. Thanks. Superlana 16:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I really appreciate it.Superlana 16:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Annasean51, I'm going to post them right now. Thanks again.Superlana 19:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot. Annasean51, I think the past Karma gif from Used Karma is displaying errors.Superlana 20:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You fixed it. Thanks for posting it.Superlana 20:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) GIF I think it's aerokineses, cause I don't think screaming can push a person that far back xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Gifs Sorry to bother you, but as you create these gifs? 14:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Pauline Warren Why did you erase Pauline Warrens page...??? 08:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Empathy Hi Annasean 51, could you please make some empathy gif. I know this power is hard to display in a gif, so I went through season 6 and put the mute on to find the best reactions, and I found some good ones. Pick the ones you like. Thanks. Superlana 16:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Phoebe reading Jason emotions and reactions at dinner in (Little Monsters). Phoebe reading Zacahary's emotions, his and her reactions are great here (Legend of Sleepy Halliwell). Phoebe reading the dragons emotions, her reaction is great here (Forget me Not) and for Limitation, Phoebe starting a fight in the bay mirror. Phoebe reading spider Chris emotions and reactions in (Spin City). Phoebe reading Piper's emotions in the kitchen while she's making a potion (in Love's a Witch). Jenny aka Mitzy use of empathy is very expressive, the one where she's fighting with her sisters in the attic, just before they lost their power (My Three Blondes). With the counseling aspect in season 6: Phoebe has given her sisters some good advise, but they always get mad at her and ignore, usually to their own peril. But I think they still count. What do you think? One episode that highlight this is Love's a Witch, Phoebe trying to get Piper to take another chance on love, when Piper confess her fears of not finding one else like Leo. Ok, thanks alot.Superlana 16:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem, sorry to hear that. I can wait, you're the one doing me a favour. Thanks again.xDSuperlana 22:48, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Delete articles Hi Annasean51.I want to ask you something.Who gave you the authority to delete articles...??Im talking about Pauline Warren,Minor Precognition etc. 19:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) HI IM CHARMED101LOVER, SHE JUST DELETED MY PAGE LIKE REALLY???? REAL MATURE ND SHE NEEDS TO STOP DELETING OTHER PEOPLES PAGES!! UHMMM K? ANNASEAN 51 GET THIS, I APPROVE THIS MESSAGE!!!! Remove content Of course, Piper and Leo temporarily hired her as the baby's nanny. But a still wary Piper tells Leo to keep an eye on her just in case. As the Nanny, the Elf woman takes Wyatt for walks in the fresh air with the stroller, and makes him dinner when Piper is gone." Why did you remove that section from the Elf Nanny page...?? 16:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, me again Hi Anna, I have seen some pages that might need a gif specially that of teleportation: rainbow,spirilization and orb teleportation. I know you can help and I hope you can too. - Peter Halliwell 04:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hydrokinesis/Gallery Why did you eliminated all that photos? I spend more than 6 hours obtaining them - Peter Halliwell 20:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thaks - Peter Halliwell 21:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem I actually do my rewrites and copy them, them check the pages to see if anything was added while I was writting. This became a habit, because I have lost alot of information when I go direct to publish a number of times. I didn't lose anything, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to adapt the info to fit your gif, because I had adpated the info to fit the flying gif. However, I included Paige, so the information now fits your gif, with a little extra.Superlana 00:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) More fanfic Also, the page "The Power of Four Spell," is completely false as well. STOP DELETING MY PAGES UHMMMM K? YOU DELETED"tRANSFER yOUR MAGIC" PLZ STOP CAUSE I DONT DELETE YOUR CRAP SO STTTOPPPPPPP!!!!! The Comics Does Anyone Know The Comic" The Heavens Can Wait" Plot Yet? - Charmed101Lover No Problem No problem :) I would had undo all of his edits, but the 'Wiki Activity' page on my pc took to long to load every time because of the masive amount of images. Sky89 07:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Yes you may. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Create A Page Can I Create The Pauline Warren Page Cause I Think She Is In The Novels But Im Re Reading It To See.? Write Me Back - Charmed101Lover Thanks Thanks for redoing my edits and blocking that annoying contributer. Charmdozo 23:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC)